White Paper
by HoneyBee1
Summary: Veronica has a secret, a good one.
1. Secret

_**Title**: White Paper_

_**Rating**: T to M_

_**Spoiler:** Future fic, slightly AU, set during senior year of college_

_**Disclaimer**: VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas._

_**Summary**: Veronica has a secret, a good one._

_**Author's ****Note**: Thank you **steenbeans** for beta'ed this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

Veronica Mars knocked on the door and took a step back. After a while, the door opened.

He looked at her, and smirked. He leaned on the door frame, leering at her. Veronica raised her chin, daring him to say something inappropriate, but he didn't. He stepped aside, and let her into his apartment penthouse.

Veronica stood in the middle of his living room. She sighed and muttered, _"Let's __get __this __over __with."_

He chuckled. _"You __could __be __more __excited __about __it."_

Veronica looked at him coldly. _"Trust __me. __I'd __rather __stab __myself __in __the __eye __with __a __spoon."_

He walked slowly towards her. He put his hand on her cheek, stroking it. _"Trust __me, __baby. __You're __gonna __enjoy __it__…__"_ He lowered his head and kissed her. Veronica closed her eyes, fighting back the hot stinging tears that were forming.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Veronica woke up with a start. She looked around and realized that she was in her own room. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and sighed. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the window where the sunlight came into her room.

She walked to her window, and opened it. She could feel the morning ocean breeze welcoming her; the sound of seagulls greeted her. She looked at the glittering ocean and sandy white beach, and she felt at peace for a while. She loved her new apartment, even though it was smaller than the previous one she'd had with her dad.

It was a small studio with a bathroom and kitchen. Veronica had decided that she should get her own place, although Keith had been adamantly against it. But their relationship had been strained for a while, especially after the sheriff's election, and the scandal with The Castle. Keith may not have blamed Veronica for everything that had happened, but there was still a lingering awkwardness that made her feel guilty.

Veronica had decided that they needed some space.

She'd thought that Keith would be much happier if he lived his own life, rather than cleaning up after his daughter's mess. Especially since she was no longer going to be an FBI agent. Her involvement in so many cases in Neptune had made the agency rethink her work, and they'd decided that they wouldn't accept her. So that summer, she'd been an FBI intern. Afterwards, she wasn't anymore.

But she didn't regret it; she couldn't be a government agent anyway. She'd spent her life breaking rules, and justifying everything she'd done to get even. There was no way she would have been able to follow all of the government's rules.

She'd also done something unthinkable...

No one knew what she'd done. No one knew that she'd gone to great lengths, and done something despicable. She knew her friends and family wouldn't understand… especially Logan. She would bring the secret to the grave.

_I've got a secret… A good one._


	2. Blank Slate

_**Author****'****s ****Note**: I think everyone already guessed what the secret is. The secret is not important – but this fic is about how Veronica lives her life with the secret, how she lives with that burden. Thank you **layoung13** for your encouragement and beta, thank you for your support especially when I have doubts. Thanks for yelling at me to continue the story when I have blocks *LOL*. This story will be going back and forth between the past and the present. Btw, thank you to those who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. And to those who messaged me and asked me, the answer is NO. This is NOT a prequel/sequel/spin-off of '**To ****Neptune ****and ****Back**'. This fic is different: more canon, slightly AU, and more about the characters after season 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

Veronica opened her eyes slowly and nuzzled her head to the pillow. She looked down her body and saw _his_ hand draped on her stomach. She sighed, pushed his hand away, and sat up on the edge of the bed. She saw the clock beside the bedside table: it was 2AM. She exhaled again and stood up, collecting her clothes that were scattered on the floor. She put her panties and bra on and slid into her jeans.

He woke up, then watched her button her shirt and brush her hair with her fingers. The room was dark, but he could see her silhouette because of the moonlight. For a while, he watched her discreetly wiping her tears.

"_Come __back __to __bed,__"_ He said softly. She didn't answer, as she was searching for her keys. She looked under the bed, the couch, and the coffee table. He sighed and sat up. He put on his briefs and walked towards her. He grabbed her keys inside the ashtray and gave them to her. _"__Stay,__"_

He saw her roll her eyes as she grabbed her keys from him. He also saw streaks of tears on her cheek. He was going to touch her cheek to wipe the tears, when she jerked her head away. _"__Don__'__t __touch __me.__"_ She said flatly.

"_You __never __refused __before.__"_ He said coldly. _"__We__'__ve __been __doing __this __for __a __month.__"_

"_We __have __sex, __yes. __But __other __than __that, __I __don__'__t __want __you __to __touch __me,__"_ she said in a cold tone. He set his jaws but didn't say anything. _"__Or __even __talk __to __me. __That__'__s __not __the __deal.__"_

He scoffed but didn't budge from where he stood. He watched her sitting on the coffee table and putting on her shoes. _"__I __thought__…"_

"_The __next __time __we __meet, __it __will __be __the __last.__"_ Veronica looked at him, daring him to object. _"__That__'__s __our __deal.__"_

He put his hands on his hips and stared at her hard. Veronica looked away and stood up, ready to go. _"__What __if __I __don__'__t __want __to?__"_

Veronica stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, watching the man she loathed standing in silhouette. _"__What?__"_

He didn't answer. For the past 4 weeks, he'd grown accustomed to her… appearance. He would never admit it, but he liked her. She was different from any other girls on campus, or in his life for that matter. Most girls were either afraid of him because he was _connected_ - connected, or used him because of those connections. But she was different.

"_Have __dinner __with __me.__"_ He blurted.

He wasn't surprised when she looked at him with hatred and disgust. He got that all the time from her. She always closed her eyes whenever they were having sex and refused to see him. He was used to it. She scoffed hearing his request and her voice sound appalled. _"__You__'__re __crazy.__"_

"_It__'__s __just __dinner.__"_ He said exasperatedly. Veronica always lashed out after they had sex, as if she didn't like the idea of him touching her. _It __wasn__'__t __my __fault_, he argued to himself. It was her ex-boyfriend who behaved like an ape man. So he threatened to kill him, so what? It wasn't as if he was going to do it anyway. He was not a psychopath – just because he was the only son of a mobster. When that Echolls boy humiliated him at the cafeteria, he only planned to teach the boy some lesson. He sent his thugs to intimidate Logan Echolls – who sent some of his thugs to the hospital. Apparently, being one of the rich 09ers, Logan was resourceful. Logan had hired bodyguards and managed to thwart Gory's plan to humiliate him. Logan was able to fight back with only minor cuts and bruises. He was about to retaliate again, when Veronica approached him and offered him a deal.

She offered to get the police off his back. She said whenever he got himself in trouble; she would help him with the law. He just laughed at the idea. For that, he had a group of lawyers. He had something more interesting to offer.

At first, she was appalled when he wanted to sleep with her. Not just once or twice, but for an entire month….the whole 30 days. He was bored, and Veronica seemed like a challenge. But as the days went by, he found himself attracted to her.

"_And __then __what? __Movies? __Long __walks __on __the __beach?__"_ Veronica snidely said. She tilted her head to the side, and he was about to take her one more time because of that particular movement. _"__Get __real, __Gory. __I __have __sex __with __you __because __it__'__s __part __of __the __deal. __You __promised __to __leave __Logan __and __my __friends __alone.__"_ She put her jacket on. _"__Keep __your __end __of __the __bargain.__"_

She was about to leave the room when he grabbed her arm, yanked her close to him, and then kissed her roughly. Veronica squirmed to get away, but Gory wouldn't let her. Veronica finally pushed him away, and furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _"__You__'__re __a __bitch, __you __know __that.__"_ He said it without venom. But she looked at him with anger.

"_You're disgusting."_

He smirked. He knew she thought he was disgusting, but it didn't stop him from having some fun. Veronica shook her head, grabbed her purse, walked out of his apartment, and slammed the door. His smirk was gone, followed by a hurt look.

* * *

><p>Veronica sat in her car, crying.<p>

She had done that for a month now, every night, after her romp with Gory. She felt dirty and couldn't wait to take a shower to wash away the filth.

As her cry subsided, she reached for her phone. She scrolled down the contacts and stopped at Logan's number.

She dialed him, and then hung up after one ring.

"_Fuck.__"_ She cursed. She wiped her tears, and jolted in surprise when her phone rang. She looked at the name.

Logan was calling her back.

She didn't know what to do, so she let the phone ring several times. She wanted so bad to pick up the phone_.__But __you __already __told __him __that __he__'__s __out __of __your __life, __remember?_

The ringing stopped, followed by a deafening silence in her car. She exhaled and startled when her phone rang again. Logan was calling.

She picked it up_,__ "__Hello?__"_

"_Veronica? __Did __you __call __me? __What__'__s __wrong?__" _He was worried, it was apparent.

She closed her eyes. Why had she called him in the middle of the night? Of course, he thought something was wrong. _"__Nothing, __I__'__m __sorry. __I __accidentally __dialed __my __phone. __Sorry __to __bother __your __sleep.__"_

There was a sound of rustling, as if someone was moving in bed. _"__It__'__s __okay __Veronica. __Are __you __okay? __Where __are __you?__"_

"_I__'__m __at __a __stakeout.__"_ She lied. _"__Almost __fell __asleep, __and __I __dropped __my __phone.__"_

Both of them went silent. It had been a while since they talked. Logan cleared his throat. _"__If __you __need __anything__…"_ Veronica closed her eyes. _"__I__'__m __here.__"_

"_Thank __you, __Logan__…"_ She whispered_.__ "__Well, __goodnight.__"_

"_Goodnight, __Veronica__…"_ After hesitating, she hung up. She wanted to scream because she couldn't tell him what happened. But she really needed to move on…

She needed a clean slate.

* * *

><p>Veronica hated hospitals.<p>

Yet, she was walking slowly in the hospital hall. It was very quiet, because it was around 3 AM. She walked quietly to the ICU and stopped outside a room. She was hesitant at first, but then she entered.

Lamb looked peaceful, actually.

Veronica thought that the ex-sheriff usually had a permanent scowl on his face or even smugness plastered forever. But seeing him in a coma, he looked… different. Like a sleeping boy who never said cruel things to her or made her life miserable. She hated him. She hated the way he grinned, said her name, and told her to go to see a Wizard. She hated the way his words cut through every inch of her body and made her feel like a fool.

And yet, she was in his hospital room.

She looked around to see many machines next to his bed; breathing machine, heart machine, I.V. drips, brain machine… Veronica didn't know what to call all those machines but her heart sank to see all of those gadgets hooked up to him.

She sighed and sat on a chair next to his bed. She looked at his face; his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping and not in pain. His head was wrapped with bandages, only his face showed. It wasn't an image she liked seeing. No matter how bad the person was, this wasn't a pretty sight to endure.

"_Wow__… __Deputy. __You__'__re __pretty __strong __to __make __it __through __this__… __I __mean,__"_ Veronica shook her head. _"__Lilly __got __her __head __bashed __by __an __ashtray __and __she __died __instantly. __You __got __hit __by __a __baseball __bat __several __times __and __survived__… __barely.__" _She looked at him sadly. _"__Or __you__'__re __just __so __goddamn __stubborn.__"_

She stood up a bit and adjusted his blanket. He was breathing via a tube. Veronica's ears were ringing from the all the machines' sounds in that room.

The machines beeped in monotone. Veronica looked at the machines from where she sat and then to him. She wiped a tear that was forming and cleared her throat. _"__It __sounds __so __cliché __doesn__'__t __it? __Talking __to __a __comatose __patient? __I __know __you __can__'__t __hear __me__… __but __that__'__s __okay.__"_ She shifted in her seat and bit her lower lip. _"__I __just__… __don__'__t __know __where __else __to __go.__"_

She sniffled and laughed a bit, _"__Look __at __me __being __pathetic. __I__'__m __so __lonely, __I__'__m __actually __sitting __and __talking __to __you__ – __my __comatose __nemesis; __the __most __arrogant __sonofabitch __who __didn__'__t __want __backup __while __trying __to __catch __a __bad __guy. __You, __who __made __my __life __and __my __friends__' __lives __miserable. __And __yet__…__. __here __I __am__… '__Cause __I __have __nobody __to __talk __to.__"_

Veronica watched Lamb's face, hoping for changes. She leaned back and slumped in her chair. _"__I__'__m __not __supposed __to __be __here, __y__'__know. __But __there__'__s __no __one __at __the __nurses__' __station, __so __I __thought, __what __the __hell.__"_

She watched him for several minutes and then sighed_.__ "__I __did __something __horrible__… __and __just __plain __wrong. __You __would __love __it.__" _She chuckled humorlessly. _"__You__'__d __probably __laugh __in __my __face, __and __probably __rub __it __in __every __single __day.__" _Veronica looked at his sleeping form and closed her eyes_.__ "__I __had __to __do __it, __you __know. __Because__… __I __love __Logan__…__. __and __I __can__'__t __see __him __hurt __again. __Or __worse__… __get __killed__…__. __because __of __a __stupid __mistake __I __made.__"_ She sighed. _"__Correction: __stupid __mistakes.__"_

Veronica looked at his sleeping form. It had been a while since her father got the call that Sheriff Don Lamb was in a coma and probably would never wake up. The only thing that stopped the doctor from pulling the plug was his mother, Donna Lamb, insisting he be kept alive. She'd flown over from Austin, Texas and drove straight to Neptune General Hospital. She saw her son's condition, shook her head, and told the doctor to keep him comfortable. Then she left again back to Texas. She had not returned to Neptune since then. When Keith asked her why she was going back to Texas and didn't bother to stay, she looked at him and said, _"__I __owe __him __my __life. __And __that__'__s __it.__"_ She didn't provide any more explanation, and Keith didn't push her.

Don Lamb had no friends. He had deputies to follow his orders and a string of call girls to keep him company. It wasn't a secret – unless you counted his escapade with Madison Sinclair.

Veronica twiddled her thumbs. She needed to pour her heart out. She didn't have anyone to talk to about this… delicate situation.

She made a deal with the devil.

She didn't know why she agreed to sleep with Gory on a daily basis, but all she could think of was that she needed to protect Logan. She remembered back during high school, Logan had a fight with the PCHers club. He almost died because of it. Tore everyone's lives apart; Weevil got himself in jail, Thumper was dead, Felix was dead, she almost got herself hurt by Liam Fitzpatrick, and everything escalated from that. She didn't want anything to escalate again – call it a dumb judgment. It wasn't the first time she had made a stupid decision; she still felt raw about the whole fiasco with The Castle, Jake Kane, and her father losing the Sheriff election.

All because of her.

Logan fought Gory because of her.

She needed to put a lid on it, so she made a deal with Gory.

She let out a shaky breath. Tomorrow would be the last day that she fulfilled her deal with Gory. After that, there would be no more midnight visits to his apartment. No more being touched by him. No more…

Veronica looked at Lamb again. _"__What __are __you __dreaming __about __right __now?__"_ She asked softly. _"__I __bet __you__'__re __dreaming __of __torturing __me __and __my __dad.__"_ She smiled. _"__I __heard __Sacks __and __Dad __have __been __visiting __you __often. __I __don__'__t __know __about __Sacks, __but __my __dad__… __I __think __he __wants __to __have __some __kind __of __closure __with __you. __Just __in __case __you__… __well__… __don__'__t __make __it.__"_

She sighed and stood up. _"__I __guess __I __have __to __make __closure __with __you __too, __deputy__…"_ She held his hand and squeezed it. _"__After __tomorrow, __everything __will __change. __No __more __secret __meetings__… __No __more __stupid __decisions__ – __I __paid __a __big __price; __I __lost __Logan, __I __lost __my __dad__'__s __respect, __I __lost __the __FBI __internship__…"_ She nodded solemnly. _"__I __forgive __you, __deputy__… __I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __saying __it, __but __I __forgive __you. __I __just __want __to __start __fresh__… __a __blank __slate__… __like __a __piece __of __white __paper__…"_

Veronica wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She bent down and kissed Lamb on his temple softly. _"__Goodbye, __deputy__… __Thanks __for __listening.__"_

She gathered her jacket and purse, and after looking at him for the last time, she walked out from his room.

Several minutes later, one of the machines in the room beeped loudly.

Don Lamb slowly opened his eyes.


	3. Precious

_**Author****'****s ****Note ****1**: I know I'm taking a lot of heat for this story, based on your private messages and lack of reviews. Heee… What can I say; I'm taking a risk because I want to try something new. This story will be non-linear, because apparently I watch too much Quentin Tarantino movies. I know some of you hate this kind of non-linear thing, but I have to apologize because that's how my mind works lately. This particular fic doesn't affect my other fics, so relax. Don't worry; it won't be confusing… much. And I know most of you are grossed out from the whole Gory/Veronica thing, you forgot to review *wink*. That is fine; I don't expect people to be happy about it. But this is important for the plot, so… Again, I have to remind you that this fic is different from **'****To ****Neptune ****and ****Back****'**. I still got messages asking me this._

_**Author****'****s ****Note ****2**: Oh, this fic would be a love triangle/square plus MaDi too. Again, I know some of you rather not read a certain fic if it doesn't contain your favorite pairings. This fic actually WILL have your favorite pairings and then some. I just want to say, please have faith in me. I'd like to thank **layoung13** for beta'ed this chapter. Thank you for your support whenever I have doubts *sobs* Have faith and trust me, guys._

_**Author****'****s ****Note ****3**: Recently I've been watching the show again. I feel sad… It's like losing an old friend and deep down inside you know that friend won't come back again…Do you feel the same way when you watch 'Veronica Mars' nowadays? I've been watching shows that have VM actors recently and how I wish the show would still be on television… *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading and the reviews, I really appreciate it._

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

Veronica was putting books on the shelves in the campus library when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around and saw Logan looking at her.

"_Oh, __hey __Logan.__"_ She gave him a polite smile.

Logan noticed dark circles under her eyes, and she looked awfully tired. For a moment, he looked sad. _"__Hey, __Veronica. __Are __you __alright?__"_

"_Why __wouldn__'__t I __be?__"_ She frowned.

He shrugged. _"__Last __night__…"_

"_Oh, __that.__"_ She chuckled mirthlessly_.__ "__I __am __reeeally __sorry __about __that. __Did __I __wake __you __up?__"_

"_It__'__s __fine, __Veronica. __I __thought__…"_ He paused a bit. _"__I __thought __something __bad __happened __to __you, __and __you __need __my __help __or __something.__"_

_Something __bad __did __happen, __all__right_… She thought bitterly. _"__No, __it __was __one __of __those __stupid __cheating __cases. __And __I __was __bored __outta __my __skull, __I __dropped __my __bag __and __my __phone __dialed __itself.__"_

"_Straight __to __my __number?__"_ Logan gave a little smile.

_Shit. _

"_I __know, __right? __It__'__s __a __mystery.__"_ She dodged him and went to her work desk carrying books. Logan followed her, which made her curse inwardly. She didn't need him to hover over her today of all days, her last day with Gory. After tonight, she would be free from Gory. And Logan would be safe if he could keep himself out of trouble. But in order to do that, she needed to concentrate. Gory was a tricky guy; who knows what he would do to prolong the deal.

She stacked the books on her work desk and sorted them out. She glanced at Logan who was standing next to her; he leaned on the work desk and looked at her. She blushed a bit but didn't say anything.

"_I__'__m __hungry.__"_ Logan said. _"__Wanna __grab __some __lunch __off __campus?__"_ He casually asked.

Veronica sighed. Ever since she got back from her FBI internship during the summer, they were trying to be civil with each other. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him. She wouldn't do the deal with Gory if she didn't love Logan.

Yes, she loved him. She finally admitted that to herself.

But she would never say it. Especially to Logan – because he wouldn't understand the depth she had gone to make him safe. Call it a selfish act from her, but she had no choice. People could judge her whatever they liked, she didn't care. After the whole sex tape debacle, everything went back to normal after few weeks. This was after all, a college. Nobody cared about a semi porn tape that spread around campus. In college, people were doing stupid things every day. In fact, people were blasé about the whole thing after the 'shock' wore off. It would be different if it happened in high school.

She managed to keep the whole thing on the down low after a while and not spread outside campus. Mac managed to put a computer virus in the attachment so whenever new people opened up their emails with that video attachment, their computers would get viruses. She already told Leo to keep a lid on it, and her father seemed never to have heard anything about this. For that, she was grateful.

Veronica glanced towards the entrance door. There was a tall and bulky man standing and reading a newspaper. He looked at both Logan and Veronica who were at the working desk. _Logan__'__s __bodyguard_. She lowered her head. Why did their lives have to be like this?

"_Thanks, __but __I__'__m __meeting __Wallace __and __Mac __for __lunch.__"_ She answered shortly.

"_So __ask __them __to __come. __We __can __go __to __that __new __bistro, __my __treat.__"_ He shrugged_.__ "__Mac __is __spending __a __lot __of __time __at __my __place __anyway __and __helping __with __the __website. __She__'__s __beating __Dick __in __video __games __on __a __daily __basis. __I __need __to __thank __her __for __that.__"_

Veronica's chest tightened. As much she wanted to spend time with him or reconnect with her friend again – Logan was not her boyfriend anymore, she had to remember that – but she couldn't. There was no way that she could look Logan in the eye and not remember her deal with Gory.

"_I __don__'__t __think __it__'__s __a __good __idea, __Logan.__"_ She said quietly. Logan looked at her for a while, and for a moment, she saw a hurt look from him. Logan thought Veronica didn't want to have lunch with him because she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Logan nodded slowly, pursed his lips, and was ready to leave when Veronica held his arm_.__ "__It__'__s __Wallace__…"_

That made him stops and looked at her. _"__Wallace? __What__'__s __wrong?__"_

Veronica bit her lip. _"__He__'__s__… __still __angry __with __you.__"_ Logan blinked in confusion_.__ "__You __know__… __because __you __hit __Piz__…"_

Logan's face turned into realization. He nodded again slowly and then he looked at her, smiling a bit. _"__Well, __I __guess __this __is __something __I __can__'__t __fix.__"_ He looked at her hand on his arm, and then tapped it softly. He then left the library, followed by the burly man near the door.

She didn't lie. Wallace was still angry with Logan because he ambushed Piz and hurt him badly. Every time Logan walked by, Wallace's face turned sour. But he promised Veronica not to talk to him or do anything about it. Sometimes he scoffed whenever Mac went to Logan's penthouse to play video games or help Logan with the website. But it was her choice, not Wallace's. So he kept it cool.

Veronica and Piz broke up during the summer when she went away for the internship. Piz realized that they couldn't make it as a couple, and they reached a mutual understanding and decided to become friends.

In reality, Piz was still hung up on Veronica. But he knew that Veronica was still hung up with Logan and vice versa. He decided that he would bow out from the competition.

Although technically everyone was still 'friends' with each other, they weren't exactly hanging out all the time. Piz started take a jazz history class and met new people that he could hang out with. Wallace spent his time in his engineering class and met new people with the same hobbies. Mac broke up with Max and spent her time mostly with Veronica, as Parker moved away from Hearst during the summer after she decided to pursue her education somewhere else that didn't have serial rapists and Veronica Mars. Mac got regular emails from her; sometimes she talked to Parker via web cam, and she seemed to be happier. She found a new boyfriend who loved her and didn't care about her past.

Sometimes people needed to get the fuck out Neptune.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Madison was screaming loudly in her room.

Her parents just told her the truth that she was not their daughter when she visited them from San Diego. At first, she was sad because the parents who loved her very much were not actually her real parents. Nevertheless, she was okay afterwards. But the shock wasn't about that at all; she just found out that Cindy Mackenzie, the blue haired weird girl from high school, Beaver's girlfriend, was actually their real daughter. She and Cindy were switched at birth.

Madison didn't say anything at first, only stood up from the dining room after her parents told her the truth, walked upstairs to her room, closed her door, and then screamed in frustration.

"I've known for quite sometime, actually." Mac calmly said to her parents. "Veronica and me… we found out about the whole thing years ago." She drank her orange juice. She was sitting with her parents eating their dinner.

Her parents looked at each other. "Veronica?"

"Yeah, she's a good detective." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. I mean, you're still my family. No matter how odd we look." She ate her mom's veggie lasagna. Her mother was about to cry when Mac hurriedly said, "Mom, please. I don't mind, really. I understand. You guys, I love you. It doesn't matter." She assured her parents. Her mom sobbed and hugged Mac tightly.

"I love you, Cindy!" Her mother said between sobs. Her father awkwardly hugged her too.

* * *

><p>"So I guess the secret is out?" Veronica asked while they were sunbathing two days later. Veronica had her eyes closed and was wearing a very skimpy red bikini top and shorts, while Mac was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit and shorts. They were lying on the beach with a blanket, ice cooler, and a picnic basket. Wallace was tinkering with his model toy plane next to them. He heard their conversation but decided not to say anything. Talking about Mac and Madison's birth switch was not a topic he preferred. Too much drama.<p>

Mac just shrugged, "I guess. Maybe it's time anyway. I mean, it's no big deal. I don't live with my parents anymore. We're adults now, so I think it's time."

"And what has the princess thought about all of this?" Veronica asked with a sneer.

Mac just chuckled. She knew how much Veronica hated Madison, and she understood completely. Nobody liked Madison. "Lauren told me about it. Apparently Madison threw a tantrum."

"Lauren okay with the whole thing?"

"I think so. I think she's glad that Madison is not her real sister." Mac smiled.

"The world is a better place without Madison as a sister." Veronica commented. Mac and Wallace agreed with that statement. Even Backup barked in agreement.

"Neptune is a weird place. I swear, sometimes it feels like Pluto or something." Wallace chimed in. "Everyday there's a drama happening."

"And did you know that Pluto is not a planet anymore?" Mac asked.

Wallace shook his head. "Now that's just messed up."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Dick walked to the penthouse balcony in a hurry. "Enbom just told me, that he heard from Shelley, who heard it from Carrie… that Madison is actually Macarena!"<p>

Logan looked away from his newspaper he was reading and frowned. "I'm sorry… What?"

"Madison is Mackster!" Dick said excitedly. Sometimes Logan was convinced that Dick was like Lassie; he had to decipher his words so he could understand. He shook his head in confusion. Dick stomped his foot, "DUDE! Madison and Mac were switched at birth!"

Logan looked at Dick in surprise. "Really? Well… that's so soapy." He shook his head again. "And I haven't had my afternoon coffee yet." He looked at Dick who was fidgeting. "Or you had too much coffee."

"I don't drink that shit." Dick climbed the railing. Logan stood up fast; almost falling down from his chair when Dick dangerously balanced himself on the railing. Ever since Cassidy committed suicide by jumping off the rooftop, Logan was a bit afraid for Dick's own safety. He could be reckless sometimes. "I'm in love with Mac!" Dick yelled from the balcony. Logan grabbed Dick and pulled him to safety.

"That's nice. But don't do that again, asshole. You almost gave me a heart attack!" he hissed. Dick brushed him off and walked back to the Penthouse and into his room. Logan just realized something, "Wait. WHAT?" Logan followed Dick to his room and saw Dick frantically trying on clothes. When he wasn't satisfied with what he was wearing, he threw it carelessly – and some of them landed on Logan's head. Logan threw the clothes back to Dick.

"One should appear nice in order to declare one's love to Mac." Dick said to Logan, who looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you think she likes ironic T-Shirts?"

* * *

><p>Veronica and Mac were playing Frisbee with Backup, while Wallace was taking a nap after eating many sandwiches. Veronica and Mac were laughing and running, and some guys on the beach were looking at them appreciatively. Mac yelled to Veronica to go long and threw the Frisbee. Veronica was running backwards and tried to catch the Frisbee when she bumped hard into someone. Both of them fell down to the soft ground. Mac grimaced, especially when she saw whom Veronica bumped into.<p>

"Watch it, Mars." Veronica was about to apologize when she saw the former Sheriff of Neptune, Don Lamb, was lying on the ground with his hands around her waist. Veronica scrambled away from the top of him and stepped back. Before she could say something, Backup was on top of Lamb and licking his face. Lamb laughed and trying to move the dog away. "Okay, nice to see you too." Mac jogged slowly towards them. She saw the look on Veronica's poker face and frowned.

"Hello, Sheriff Lamb." Mac greeted the older man. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jogger pants. He obviously was jogging at the beach.

"Ms. Mackenzie. Or should I say Ms. Sinclair?" He replied, saw Mac's flinch, and regretted it.

"Bad news travels fast, apparently." Mac said dryly. She offered her hand and pulled him up. Veronica didn't say anything, only watched him carefully. Lamb winced a bit and was struggling to stand. Ever since Batando hit him in the head with a bat, and he was in a coma for several months, he had trouble with his balance. When he woke up in the hospital, he had to endure many physical therapies. Nowadays, he could walk for many miles as long he didn't force himself too hard. It had been two years since the incident.

Lamb got lightheaded and wobbled. Veronica moved fast and steadied the man with help from Mac. "Easy there, Deputy." She had one hand on his back and the other on his chest. Both Mac and Veronica then put his arms around their shoulders and walked together to Wallace. Backup wagged his tail and followed them.

The three of them were walking to Wallace, who had just woken up and saw them approaching. He stood up and helped Lamb sit on the blanket next to the picnic basket. "What the hell happened?"

"I bumped into him, and…" Veronica was going to explain but Lamb cut her off.

"It was nothing. I haven't eaten all day, so I got a little woozy." He was trying to save face by telling everyone that he was fine. It wasn't because he had trouble with his balance nowadays, so he wouldn't admit it. Veronica looked at him guiltily. Lamb saw her look and waved his hand, "Don't look like that, Mars. You're so tiny, there's no way you can knock me off my feet."

"She's tiny, but she has a mean left foot actually. Y'all should have seen her kicking that poor…" Wallace looked at Veronica who shook her head balefully. "Wanna have some sandwiches?" Wallace changed the subject abruptly. He might not like Lamb, but he just wanted to be civil. His momma taught him to be nice to others.

Lamb accepted Wallace's offer. Mac sat next to Lamb and offered him a can of soda, which he gratefully accepted. "Thanks." He ate the sandwich while Backup put his head on Lamb's lap. He scratched Backup's ears absentmindedly, but his eyes were on Veronica's. Mac glared at her; Veronica rolled her eyes and sat next to Lamb. "This is nice, thanks again. Nice day for a picnic." Mac just shrugged, settled herself on her stomach, and watched the ocean. "Sorry for calling you a Sinclair." He said to her.

"That's okay. I guess I am a Sinclair after all." Mac said a matter of fact. "Who knew I had 09er material in me?"

"Better be careful, Mac. He had his carnal ways with a Sinclair back then; you don't want to be next." The moment those bitter words were out of her mouth, Veronica regretted it. Lamb had a 'relationship' with Madison a few years back and not many people knew about it. Veronica would always HATE Madison for sleeping with Logan. Not to mention Lamb was not her favorite person in the world. It was a reflex, really. Every word between Lamb and Veronica usually consisted of banter and harsh words. So what if Lamb nowadays was nicer? Being in a coma and almost dying probably could change a person. But Veronica was still hostile towards Lamb, although sometimes she didn't mean it. It was just her automatic response.

Lamb didn't say anything, just drank his soda. He kinda wished they had something stronger. Mac and Wallace glanced at each other. Mac was trying to neutralize the situation and chuckled awkwardly, "I dunno about that. You're not really my type, Sheriff."

Lamb smiled politely, "I can assure you, Ms. Mackenzie. I have other things to occupy my thoughts." He raised his hand which was shaking a little. "Kinda difficult to do something else, when I can't even jack off properly let alone doing my 'carnal' ways."

Somehow that statement was kind of funny and dirty, so Mac and Wallace snorted and then laughed. Lamb smirked seeing their reaction, while Veronica just looked at them in horror. "That's not funny at all!" She said in disbelief.

Wallace was still snickering, "You're right, Vee. It's not funny. But 'friend of Dorothy' here has some truth, so we appreciate the irony." Mac was still chuckling from Lamb's dirty comment; especially when she saw the look from Veronica. Lamb was defending himself from Veronica's bitchiness, so Mac didn't have to worry about him. "Alright, let's get this baby to the sky." Wallace clapped his hands and then cradled his model airplane. "Help me out, Mac?"

Veronica didn't say anything, but she threw a dagger look towards her friends when Mac just stood up and ran after Wallace without asking Veronica.

"Well, I'm glad your friends didn't let their hatred towards me affect the picnic." Lamb scratched Backup's belly, which made the dog lie down with his paws up in the air. Veronica didn't say anything, just stared at his tremor hands. Lamb saw her look, a look of pity, anguish, and… something else that he couldn't decipher. "You don't need to walk around eggshells when you're with me, Mars. I'm still the person you hate, so I don't mind your snarks."

"I don't walk around eggshells with you." She said, frowning. "I just… don't talk to you." She shifted uncomfortably on the blanket, and straightened her legs. How true. Lamb didn't have friends – everyone knew he was an asshole. It took a bat to the head to realize his wrong ways; so he was trying to straighten his life. Lamb glanced at her and saw how sexy she looked with her bikini top. Well, she was 21 years old now. She was legal, and he had eyes. Veronica raised her brow, "Would you like to take a picture? It will last longer." She spat.

Lamb smirked, pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Veronica with the bikini. "Thanks for the suggestion."

Veronica gasped and tried to grab his phone. "You pig! Gimme that!" Lamb may have disability, but his hand was still longer than hers, so he put his phone away out of her reach. Veronica had to reach across his lap to get the phone. Backup whined and scooted away from his comfortable place. After a brief struggle, Lamb hid the phone behind his back, laughing, while Veronica just glared at him. "Fine! Keep it! Maybe it will help you jerk off!" She stood up, but Lamb held her hand. Veronica looked at their hands clasped and tried to let go. "Let me go, Lamb."

Lamb didn't say anything but he looked at her with his intense blue eyes. Veronica realized that both of them had the same blue eyes, but his were darker. His thumb grazed her own thumb, and it made her blush. Lamb cleared his throat, "Help me up, Mars."

Veronica blinked but she helped him stand up. She held both hands and pulled him up. Lamb stood up and faced her. She was shorter than him, so she just looked at his chest whilst he looked at the top of her blonde hair. He could smell her hair; what was it, coconut? Their hands were still interlocked but soon they let go when they heard Backup bark and run away.

"Backup!" Veronica yelled. She wanted to chase after her dog, when she saw Backup was welcoming two people who were walking to their picnic spot. Backup was jumping and licking and pawing Logan, who was laughing and patting him. Dick ignored the welcome committee and walked straight to Veronica and Lamb.

"Hey there, Ronnie! Looking good!" He wolf-whistled. "Nice…" He gestured his own chest, and grinned when she crossed her arms around her breasts area. He then saluted Lamb, "Ex-Officer of the Law. What's up, dude?"

"Just jogging." Lamb shrugged. He looked at the Echolls boy - man, who was looking at Veronica, and she was looking at him back, smiling. He scoffed and shook his head. _What__were__you__thinking,__Don?_ "And I have to continue moving like a shark before I drown and die." He looked at Veronica and pinched her cheek. She swatted his hand. "Always a pleasure, Mars. Thanks for the food and the picture." Without waiting for her reply, he jogged away. He jogged pass Logan and didn't even acknowledge him. Logan did the same; he didn't greet the former sheriff, but both of them were glancing from the corners of their eyes trying to size up each other.

Logan didn't miss how Lamb and Veronica were holding hands a bit longer after she helped him stand up. His heart was beating so fast when he saw her look. It was a look that he never wanted to see from her towards another man.

"Alright, food!" Dick exclaimed and plopped himself on the blanket and rummaged the picnic basket and the cooler. "What, no alcohol! Blasphemy!"

Veronica groaned in frustration. "Everyone just come in here uninvited and ate our food!"

"Relax, Ronnie. I promise after I talk to Mac, I will take everyone to a fancy restaurant tonight!" Dick chewed a sandwich happily. "Where is she, anyway?" He asked while pushing away Backup who whined asking for a food. Backup basically had his paws on Dick's chest and tried to lick him. "Get him off, please. I don't want his drool all over this magnificent face before I declare my love to Mac Attack."

"_Que_?" Veronica asked with wide eyes. "What did you say? Declare your love to Mac?" Veronica looked at Logan who sat next to Dick, and he grimaced. "Wait. WHAT?"

"My reaction was exactly like that." Logan said while he opened a can of soda.

"Dick, what are you talking about?" Veronica shook her head.

Dick chewed a sandwich and talked at the same time, "Don'tcha know? *munch* Mac and I *munch* have been dating *munch* for 8 months now." Veronica gaped and looked at Logan, who just shook his head, a sign that he didn't know about this either.

Veronica swirled around and yelled to her friend. "CINDY!"

Logan and Dick chuckled, "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Wallace was flying his remote control toy airplane and Mac was standing beside him, watching as the plane roared in the sky – while stealing glances towards Lamb and Veronica from afar. "What are they doing?" Wallace asked with a hushed tone.<p>

Mac pretended to look up but she actually was watching her friend and the former sheriff. "Not talking... Just sitting together."

"Y'know, I can't believe that Lamb is nicer nowadays. He used to be a douche bag." Wallace said in disbelief. "But now he's spending a lot of time with Pops and sometimes hangs out at the office. And Pops asked me to be nice to him." He shrugged.

"Ah, so that's why you offered him some food." Mac nodded in understanding. "I never knew the guy much. I thought he was… well, decent enough. When he talked to Parker when she was raped by Mercer, he was okay I guess… Although he was being an asshole towards Veronica."

"Those two have a complicated history, which I ain't gonna touch with a 10-ft pole." Wallace shrugged. "Y'know what they say about a dude and a chick…"

"No, I don't know. Please teach me with your knowledge, oh wise Mace Windu." Mac deadpanned.

Wallace stood closer to Mac, like he wanted to tell a secret. "If I didn't know better, I'd think Lamb had a little something-something for Vee. Y'know; he has the hots for her. I've seen his look every time they meet."

"Shut up." Mac said in disbelief.

"All I know is, I used to hate the guy so bad, I wanted to kick his face. He made my life hell back then. But after he woke up from a coma, he's suddenly… I dunno. Human?" Wallace made a face. "You should see Pops. Pops is nice to him. It's like they're trying to bury the hatchet. No more rivalry and they even hangout together at the bar."

"Really?"

"Lamb kinda reminds me of Logan, when he used to be a jackass. Y'know I was with Veronica when Logan bashed her car headlights, right? He told me later that it was a form of foreplay for them." He shuddered. "Hell, I used to hate Logan. But look at him now."

Mac glanced to Lamb and Veronica, "Whoops, look at them." They both saw Lamb and Veronica were struggling or something. They couldn't tell what happened, but Lamb was laughing and Veronica was yelling. "Oh my God. They're gonna pork each other."

"At the beach?" Wallace almost made the airplane fall, but he recovered quickly.

Mac saw Veronica help Lamb stand, and then she saw Backup run towards two people and greet them. Her eyes went wide, and she suddenly was feeling nervous when she saw Dick and Logan approaching. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Wallace looked towards the two guys. "Speaking of the devil and his minion." Mac hissed when he called Dick a minion. "What's wrong with you?"

They watched as Lamb went back jogging, and Dick and Logan were sitting at their picnic spot. Mac saw Dick was happy and immediately knew what was happening. Dick was going to tell Veronica that he was dating Mac. She hurriedly said to Wallace. "Bro, I'm gonna scram right now. Don't judge me, okay?"

"Huh?" Wallace frowned, but Mac suddenly ran very fast, away from them.

"CINDY!" Veronica yelled and chased after her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you, dude?" Dick asked Logan while scratching Backup's belly. The dog was in heaven and rolled his tongue out. Logan was looking at Veronica who was chasing Mac very fast and saw Wallace walking towards the guys with his remote.<p>

"Whadaya' mean?" Logan asked back.

"Your face." Dick sniggered, "You look like him." He pointed to Backup.

Logan furrowed his brows together. As usual, Dick was like Lassie – he couldn't understand what he meant. "Dick, I seriously don't know what you mean."

Dick pointed Veronica who was tackling Mac. "You were drooling watching her." Logan stared at his best friend. Dick might be dumb, but sometimes he could be perspective. "Dude, you broke up with her 2 years ago. I can't believe you still have the hots for her."

"We're friends." Logan said dejectedly.

Dick scoffed, "Dude, remember her dad's wedding? You practically wanted to lick her at the reception. Lucky you, I was there to prevent that." Logan glared at him. "Don't gimme that look. You weren't friends anymore. Remember, I was there when she was yelling at you for pummeling Piz. You and her are just… acquaintances. You and Mackster are business partners; I bang Mac on a regular basis, and she's friends with Ronnie."

Logan exhaled and lay down on the blanket with his hands behind his head. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Whatcha' guys talking 'bout?" Wallace put the airplane down, gave Dick a fist bump, and sat down next to Logan. "And why is Vee tackling Mac to the sand?" They looked at Veronica who was pinning Mac down. Both girls were screaming and yelling.

"YEAH! Girl on girl!" Dick was hooting and pulled out his cell phone to take some pictures. "Mac and I are dating, by the way."

Wallace was choking while drinking his soda. "Wait. WHAT?"

"My reaction was exactly like that." Logan murmured while closing his eyes. Backup moved away from Dick and rested his head on Logan's chest. "Backup, get off." But Backup licked his face instead and Logan was too lazy to push him away so he just let the dog treat his face like an ice cream. "Some guard dog, you are. I can't believe you didn't attack Lamb."

"Backup likes Lamb." Wallace commented before he asked Dick again, "What the hell d'ya mean, you're dating Mac?"

"Why everyone is so surprised that I date Macaroni?" Dick asked back while taking some pictures of Mac who was trying to get away from Veronica. Veronica was holding Mac's legs and tried to drag her to the guys. But Mac was kicking and screaming and swept Veronica's feet, and she fell down. Mac then proceeds to sat on her. Dick giggled watching both of them.

"Backup likes Lamb?" Logan asked without opening his eyes. "That's just stupid." Backup stopped licking and barked. "Sorry." He patted the dog, while still closing his eyes.

"Well, he sometimes takes Backup for an afternoon walk." Wallace snapped his fingers to Dick, "Explain to me about Mac!"

Logan's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. "He takes Backup for afternoon walks?"

"It's simple, dude. I am Mac's secret boyfriend. It's awesome." Dick still giggled watching the girls rolling around on the sand. He was filming both of them from his cell phone. "This is so gonna end up on Youtube." Mac was trying to get away from Veronica and basically calling for help. "Or maybe you can put this to your website, Logan. We can make some money."

"DICK!" Mac screamed for him.

"Coming, my darling!" Dick stood up and walked towards both girls.

Wallace didn't know whether to laugh or just be amused with the whole thing. He watched Dick try to separate both girls, only Veronica tackled him, and she managed to sit on him.

"I feel like I'm watching an episode of _Three__'__s __Company_." Wallace chuckled to see the three of them were struggling on the sand.

"What do you mean Lamb takes Backup for afternoon walks?" Logan asked again.

Wallace looked at Logan confused, "Huh? I mean, he takes Backup for afternoon walks most of the time. Y'know he's trying to recuperate after waking up from a coma? Pops asked him to take Backup most afternoons so he could get used of using his own limbs." Logan didn't say anything. He kept petting Backup who now put his head on Logan's lap. "Why d'you ask?"

"I didn't know Mr. Mars was buddy-buddy with Lamb." Logan questioned.

"What's it to 'ya?" Wallace asked.

Logan shrugged, but he was looking at Veronica who was sprawling on the sand, tired. Dick was also lying down on the sand, while Mac tiredly walking back to the picnic site. "Nothing."

Wallace narrowed his eyes to Logan, "Man, are you jealous that Pops is friendly with Lamb?"

Logan made a face but his ears turned red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Man, you're jealous!" Wallace pointed to Logan. "I can't believe it! Pop never asked you to take Backup for a walk and you're jealous? What – you think that Pop likes Lamb better than you, is that what you think?"

"Dude, let it go." Logan seethed. He pushed Backup away and lay down on the blanket again. Backup turned his attention to both Veronica and Dick who were spread eagle on the sand. He trotted towards them. Mac was breathing hard and collapsed next to Logan. Her head was on his chest, and she hugged Logan.

"Veronica is scary!" She whined to his shirt.

Logan hugged her back and muttered, "Tell me about it."

"You guys are pathetic." Wallace shook his head. "She's a marshmallow, y'know?"

Both Mac and Logan groaned.

* * *

><p>"If you hurt her…" Veronica started.<p>

"Ronnie, I'd rather poke my eyes out." Dick cut her off. "I'm not Beav." They were still lying on the ground. Both of them were looking at the orange sky and the seagulls that were flying and making noises.

"How come she never told me about you, doofus?" She asked, turning her head towards him. She saw Dick was staring at the sky.

"I dunno, maybe because she was afraid you'd react like a crazy bitch? I'm just guessing." Dick snapped. He rolled over towards her, put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek sloppily.

"Get off!" She squirmed and smacked his head.

Dick hugged her while they were lying on the ground. He had his head on her shoulder, and he whispered, "I love her, Ronica." Veronica stopped squirming and stared at the sky. "I think I fell for her. I really do. I'd like to tell her that."

"You're Dick Casablancas. You don't fall for anyone." Veronica whispered back.

"I'm Dick Casablancas. And you don't know me at all." Dick mumbled through her hair.

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. She mussed his blonde hair like a child, "You're heavy. And you promised us a dinner at a fancy restaurant." Dick muttered in agreement, and then yelped when Backup was suddenly on top of him licking his face. Veronica laughed and hugged her dog. This day at the beach turned out to be wonderful; good food, good company, everything was okay. Dick stood, pulled Veronica up, and then casually threw her over his shoulder. "Dick, you're a Neanderthal!" Dick made a sound like a caveman. He walked to their friends with Veronica on his shoulder. Backup was following them happily. Dick then dropped Veronica on top of Logan and grabbed Mac away. Logan automatically held Veronica's waist, before she released him. Wallace laughed to see everyone's behavior.

"I believe this one is mine." He put his arms around Mac's waist and then kissed her. She kissed him back, passionately.

"Ewwww…!" Their friends said. Wallace shielded his eyes, Veronica shook her head violently, and Logan just made a face. Backup was wagging his tail and barking happily to see Mac and Dick kissing.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Veronica yelled. "You owe me a pair of new eyes!"

Mac said between kisses, "Oh, grow up!"

Dick said happily, "Macintosh – I have something to say. So hear me out." He and Mac sat face to face, while their friends were watching. Logan scooted closer to Veronica without him realizing it, his shoulder was touching hers. He inhaled slowly and smelled Veronica's shampoo. What was it, coconut? Her hair was tickling his nose too, but he didn't mind. Veronica didn't realize that Logan was so close to her because she was busy staring at Dick and Mac. Wallace glanced to Logan and Veronica, and he smirked.

"You got some s'plaining to do." Veronica said with an accusing tone. Dick stuck his tongue out, and she wanted to smack him, but Wallace just wrapped his arm around her and stifled a laugh. Logan also wanted to laugh.

"Macaroni, I want to tell everyone that we're dating. I know, I know, I told you not to tell Logan back then – but that was before I knew what love is." Dick started, and Logan rolled his eyes. Veronica shook her head in disbelief, and Wallace just grinned. "Now I know I'm awesome and you couldn't resist my charm…"

"Stick to the point, dork." Veronica hissed, and Wallace nudged her hard.

"I am about to, Ronica. Now I lost my train of thought…" Dick scrunched his face, and Mac couldn't help but looking at him adoringly. "Oh yeah, like I said… I know you couldn't resist my coolness. But it was the other way around; I was the one who couldn't resist your coolness," he said. Dick was holding her hands to his chest. "Now you know that we've both had bad experiences in life; I mean, my dad… the whole thing with Beav - I mean, with Cassidy… and I thought I was never good enough for you, you know?" He shrugged.

"Dick…" Mac began, but Dick shook his head signaling to let him finish.

"I fucked up pretty bad in life. But it was you who pulled me out from my misery, Macarena. And the next thing I know, I fell in love with you hard." Dick said. Wallace watched the whole thing in disbelief – who knew Dick could be romantic? Veronica looked subdued, and she didn't see how Logan was looking at her when Dick said about love and misery. Wasn't Logan also feeling the same thing with Veronica back then? Veronica pulled him out from misery; she was the one who made him happy, even when life treated them bad. What happened to them? Logan realized how much he was still in love with Veronica. "And it scared the shit outta me, Macintosh. What if you didn't have the same feelings?"

"Listen, Dick…" Mac began again, but Dick scoffed.

"Cindy, lemme finish will 'ya? I'm trying to be awesome here." Mac hit him playfully, and everyone was smiling. "And then I realized… it really doesn't matter! You will always be my BFF first, who I always trust– apart from Logan- and make out with, but he's a dude and I don't swing that way." Logan put his head to his hand, and Wallace chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is, even if this relationship doesn't work – and let's face it, we're both irresistible – you're super smart and sexy, and I'm super hot - we're still cool with each other and will always be friends forever. I want you to be happy, no matter what." Dick shot a look towards Veronica and Logan. "I don't want us to be in the same room and feel awkward because I think love is when we accept things as they are and work out the problems – not run away from them." It was a jab to Logan and Veronica, no doubt. Wallace glanced at both of them; their faces were stony. "And I heard about the whole switcharoo thing with Madison…"

Mac groaned, "Please tell me that you don't give a crap about the whole thing with Madison. Because I don't; I love my family."

"That's the thing – I don't give a crap. I mean, Logan has a half-brother." Logan shrugged. "Wallace apparently has a bio dad. Yeah, dude told me during drunken confession." Wallace rolled his eyes. "I got a deadbeat dad. I don't know about Veronica, maybe she's related to one of her boyfriends or something." Veronica widened her eyes in horror. "The minute I heard, I thought this was a sign. We were meant for each other! Because even if you never were switched, Mac Attack, I KNOW we'll be together anyway."

"You were with Madison." Mac said flatly.

"I was, but she's a bitch. It would never have worked anyway." He grimaced. "The point is Mackie… We're together regardless the situation. Whether you're a Sinclair, a Mackenzie… a Casablancas…" He trailed off. Everyone's eyes were bulging and they stared hard at the couple. Mac was also tense. Dick pulled out a jewelry box from his pocket, and Veronica gasped. "Now, don't get too excited. This is not a proposal. But… maybe someday we would… you know." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Mac stared at the box, and Dick opened it. There was a ring necklace. The ring looked like the ring from _Lord __of __the __Rings_; a simple golden band with a chain. Dick knew that Mac loved the movie, so he bought it. "Are you telling me that this ring is evil?" Mac laughed.

Dick laughed too, "Yeah, I know it's not original. But I thought when the whole country was looking for the ring, and people kinda obsessed with it. I thought this explained a lot. I am obsessed with you, in a good way though, not in a stalkerish way." Dick smiled. "I won't let you go."

Mac looked at Dick with teary eyes. She was holding the ring necklace and saw an inscription on the ring. She read it aloud, "_You__'__re __my __precious_."

Their friends groaned in unison, and Dick just giggled. "I know! I have ways with words." Mac laughed and wiped her eyes from tears.

"God, that was awful." Logan quipped.

"Shakespeare, you ain't." Wallace shook his head.

"Even cheese isn't this cheesy." Veronica commented.

Dick ignored their jeers and kept grinning to Mac. "So, Macaroni… I'm not asking you to marry me yet. I know you wanna finish your college then decide whatever you wanna do. That's cool. Whenever you're ready, you can just put that ring on your finger." He shrugged again. "These past 8 months you've made me happy, so I'm planning to make you happy for the rest of your life." Mac threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mac, he gave you a window. So you have plenty of time to back out from this." Veronica nudged and hugged Mac. Dick just rolled his eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Q." She whispered to her best friend. Mac hugged her back.

"Thank you, Bond." Both girls had teary eyes. "You're my best friend, ever."

Veronica then said in a scary tone, "But you still have some explaining to do! How the hell did you hook up with this bum?"

Mac laughed and looked at Dick, who grinned. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>The five of them were sitting on the blanket, watching the sunset and Backup who was running chasing seagulls. Dick was wrapping his arms around Mac from behind, and she relaxed herself against his body. Both of them thought that this was a nice day. Dick confessed that he loved her. He even didn't care that Mac hadn't answer yet, because he knew that Mac also loved him. Dick was battling his own personal demons, and Mac was there to help him. It made them appreciate every little thing in life….like the sunset, a small gesture, and even a cheesy movie ring.<p>

Wallace was lying on his stomach humming a song. He thought the orange sun was beautiful. He was thankful for everything that happened in his life. After he got back from Africa, he appreciated his life more. He had a family – a new family, Keith as his step dad and Veronica as his step sister, he had friends, he would graduate soon, and he had his charity work… Life was good.

Veronica and Logan were sitting side by side. She was looking at the sunset, lost in her thoughts. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, and his thoughts were about her. He knew they weren't lovers anymore, not even close friends. Two years ago, she ended their relationship and their friendship when he beat up Piz and said these words: _"__This __is __the __moment, __Logan. __Right __now. __Where __we__'__re __just __done. __You __are __out __of __my __life__… __forever.__"_

Logan closed his eyes. After two years, those hurtful words from Veronica seemed to seal the deal and put a knife into his heart. Yet, he was still in love with Veronica.

But Veronica seemed to have moved on and the look she gave Lamb made his chest hurt. He knew that look. It was the same look she gave Logan when she was still in love with him. Veronica may not realize it yet, but there was a possibility that she was falling in love with Lamb. Logan couldn't comprehend what was going happen to him if Veronica fell for someone else and moved on. Maybe it would be worse fate than death.

Veronica turned her head and saw Logan was staring at her. For a moment they were lost like there was no one else in this world. Veronica's heart was in turmoil…

She would do anything for him. The reason why she did what she did… But that was nearly two years ago… She had moved on. Logan didn't have to know about Gory. Especially now Gory had left Neptune…

Logan reached for her hand and held it.

Veronica stared at their joined hands… they fit perfectly.

And yet she remembered the way Lamb's hand intertwined with hers too…

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

Veronica knocked on the door and took a step back. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a bit. _This __is __it_. This would be the last time she stood in front of his door. There would be no more midnight visit like this, ever.

Gory opened the door and looked at her. He looked at her coldly. Veronica raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She could see he was upset, but she ignored it. She didn't care about him. Why would she? Gory let her in, closed his eyes, and closed the door. He turned around and watched her in the middle of his room. He exhaled and said, _"__I __want __you __to __do __something __for __me.__"_


End file.
